Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery provided with an electrode body that has a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator provided between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-32346 discloses a method of detecting a defect (for example, introduction of a foreign substance into an electrode body, and the like) that may cause occurrence of an internal short circuit.